Raxtus
Raxtus is a small silvery dragon who is a friend of Kendra and Seth. Often is he noted to be ashamed of himself due to the nature of his unusual upbringing among the fairies. Raxtus' breath weapon allows him to accelerate the growth of that which he breathes on, whether it be plants or a wound. Despite his small size, he has exceptionally sharp teeth, extremely hard scales, and the ability to become invisible. His nimble figure helps him becomes more adroit in the air, and he can absorb energy from Kendra's touch in a similar fashion to the fairies. He is Celebrant's son. Celebrant is the king of dragons. Family He is the estranged son of Celebrant, the king of the dragons. Though his father at first does not pride himself on being his dad at first, he trusts him enough to have him come along to help Kendra with the demons. His foster mother is Shiara, a fairy who lives at Fablehaven. Biography When Raxtus was still an egg, a cockatrice got into the nest and ate three of his siblings. Before the cockatrice could eat Raxtus, the faries intervened and saved him then adopting and raising him. Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary Keys to the Demon Prison An Interview With Raxtus Brandon: Thanks for consenting to this interview. Raxtus: I'm open to new experiences. Within reason. Brandon: You are not a typical dragon. Raxtus: Wow! So much for small talk. No, to my great shame, I was incubated and raised by fairies, so I sparkle and I'm much smaller than average. Also, my breath weapon is a joke. Among other things, it makes flowers bloom. Enough humiliation? I could go on. Brandon: You feel like other dragons don't see you as an equal? Raxtus: I get it. My humiliation remains incomplete. No, other dragons see me as ridiculous. My dad is a really big, important dragon, which heightens my disgrace, and also explains why I remain alive. Few dragons would willingly cross my dad. Brandon: Unlike many dragons, you have befriended humans. Raxtus: I enjoy humans. Since dragons rejected me, I get some of my vicarious thrills by spying on human culture. I love action movies. Brandon: You can get into a theater? Raxtus: In a pinch, yes. Often I'll just find a drive-in. They're a dying breed, but they're still around. Not the best sound, but I enjoy the open atmosphere. You want to talk movies? I could go for hours. Brandon: Some other time. I understand that you aren't confined to a particular dragon sanctuary. Raxtus: Correct. I enjoy Wyrmroost, and spend more time here than at any other sanctuaries, but I am free to roam the world, including many preserves that others cannot access. Brandon: What is the purpose of these preserves? Raxtus: Don't you know? Brandon: I'm just trying to inform the uninitiated. Raxtus: Gotcha. For centuries, the magical creatures around the world have been gathered to secret wildlife refuges. Some remain in the wild, but most have retired to these hidden preserves. Dragons and some of the more powerful creatures reside in special preserves called dragon sanctuaries. Is that enough? Brandon: Perfect. You know Kendra Sorenson. Raxtus: She's a credit to humankind. And fairykind. I'm a fan. Brandon: And you've met Warren. Raxtus: Don't remind me. I'm always finding new ways to embarrass myself. I've turned it into an art form. Brandon: Where do you see yourself in ten years? Raxtus: Ten years is a blink for a dragon. We live a long time. It would be like me asking where you see yourself in ten hours. Brandon: Asleep. Raxtus: I get it. You want an answer. I've always wanted to write, or maybe paint, or I might finally enroll in grad school. I'm kidding. Told you I've studied humans! A real answer? I'll probably still be lurking around, hopefully inching toward seeming a tad more dragonly. Brandon: What is your favorite food? Raxtus: I love food! Don't get me started. So many flavors! It depends on my mood. Lately I've been into hippopotamus. It has to be fresh. Aurochs are good. Brandon: Remind me what aurochs are? Raxtus: Kind of like giant bulls. Really meaty. Brandon: I think we'd get along. I'm into steak. Raxtus: I take mine really rare. Like recently breathing. Brandon: How do dragons view other magical creatures? Raxtus: Most dragons are well aware that they're alpha predators, top of the food chain. The sharks of the sky. We're only threatened by other dragons, and perhaps the most powerful wizards. Many creatures become paralyzed in our presence, including humans. Dragons generally view other creatures as food. But dragons like to consider themselves intellectuals. If a creature can engage the intellect of a dragon, it might survive an encounter. The catch? It can be hard to hold a stimulating conversation when you're paralyzed. Brandon: Some dragons have human avatars. They can take human shape. Raxtus: Correct. Some dragons frown on the idea. Others find great amusement in the exercise. I have no human avatar. Which might be a good thing. If I did, I might rarely use my dragon form. Brandon: You really like humans. Raxtus: Shameful as it may sound, I do. Among dragons, I'm alone in that opinion. Brandon: Do dragons particularly dislike humans? Raxtus: Some do, mostly because wizards tend to use human form. Many dragons give humanoids little thought, considering them vermin if anything. A few dragons have kept human pets or servants, but not usually due to a love for humanity. A particular human might occasionally find favor with a particular dragon. Brandon: But most dragons would just eat humans. Raxtus: Absolutely. Brandon: This has been enlightening. Any parting thoughts? Raxtus: Stay away from dragons. I may seem friendly, but I'm an exception to the rule. Even I sometimes savor the smell of humans. I abstain from eating people for philosophical rather than gastronomical reasons. Brandon: Thanks for talking with me. Raxtus: Anytime. Bye. Category:Dragons